


Amethyst's and Jasper's day in Town

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Entertainment, Beach City, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Sports store, description of clothes, exploring the town, talks of eating, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Amethyst leads Jasper through Beach City to look at various things. Their trip leads them to an unexpected place meant for lewd fun.





	Amethyst's and Jasper's day in Town

>It had been a few weeks since the corrupted gems had been healed. After a period of getting used to her body, Jasper was ready to see what Earth had to offer. Amethyst smiled as she volunteered to show her Beta sister around Beach City.  
>Amethyst smiled as she lead Jasper out of the beach house and into Beach city proper. The first place they passed was the Big Donut.  
>"There it is sis, the best place to get sweets in town! Man, you've gotta try a doughnut!" Amethyst spoke excitedly.  
>Jasper shook her head as she responded. "No need for that, my Dia.....I mean, Steven's already shown me a few foods."  
>"He has?! Aww man, I wanted to be the one to introduce you to eating! Well, what did you think?"  
>"These donuts are too sweet, there's only a few I can enjoy." Jasper snarled in annoyance before she cracked a grin. "There are foods I enjoy, Steven called them meats, and they're best uncooked. I love the juices flowing down my face as I bite in!"  
>Amethyst let out a soft laugh. "Sounds perfect for you sis. Oh look, there's a clothing store!" Amethyst rushed over to a store with shirts in the front window.  
>Jasper looked at the clothing in confusion. "Amethyst, what's the purpose of this....clothing?"  
>"Well, humans wear them over their bodies to change their appearance and hide certain parts of themselves from others."  
>Jasper reached up and touched the horns on her head. "Do you think we could-"  
>"No, you're not hiding your horns sis. They're nothing to be ashamed of. I think they look nice, make you look more dangerous."  
>Amethyst's comment caused Jasper to crack a smile. "Heh, thanks runt. Hey, where's that bigger human going?" Jasper pointed her finger at a large male with huge muscles straining against his clothing.  
>Amethyst shrugged. "Dunno, let's follow them." The pair followed the human male through town until they saw him walk into a large building, with sporting gear in the windows.  
>"Oh, I know what this is, this is a place where humans buy things that help them get stronger. Wait, sis, what are you doing?" Amethyst eyed Jasper in concern as she started going in.  
>"Gonna get me something to get stronger with." Jasper spoke plainly.  
>"Woah, nonono, you need money for that Jasper, and we ain't got any!" Amethyst cried out, before an idea came to her, causing her to smirk. "Buuuuuut, I know a place where we can get some."  
>"Bah, who needs money, just take what you want from those too weak to stop you!" Jasper growled out in irritation.  
>"Just trust me sis, you'll have fun with this, and if you don't, I'll use the money I earn to buy you whatever you want."  
>"Fine, we'll do it your way." Jasper grumbled. Amethyst breathed a sigh of relief as she led Jasper away from the sporting goods store and towards their next destination.  
>The pair came across a large building nestled down at the end of a shady alley. XXX FUN TIMES 4 $$$ was displayed in large letters on the building. Jasper eyed the building curiously. "This is it? This is where we're going? What do those symbols mean?"  
>Amethyst smirked wider. "You'll see soon sis. C'mon, don't chicken out on me, let's go in!" Amethyst went into the building without a second thought, Jasper following close behind her.  
>Inside the building, the pair was met with the sight of people, their bodies completely nude, in various states of fucking each other. A light orange blush formed on Jasper's cheeks as she saw the display. "What are these organics doing?!"  
>"They're fucking Jasper. This is how we're gonna get money, we're going over there!" Amethyst pointed at a line of boxes, people gathered around them and pressing their crotches to the boxes.from multiple angles. "We're gonna enter those gloryholes, and pleasure whatever is put through or at the openings."  
>"Wait, what?! Runt, I've never done this!"  
>"Relax sis, it's easy, we'll put you in a dick only box. All you have to do is lightly stroke and suck what's stuck in until stuff shoots out of the tips."  
>Jasper's blush ran deeper as she shook her head. "Forget it runt, I'm out!" Jasper turned around and started heading towards the door.  
>Amethyst hummed out. "That's too bad, I guess you're too afraid to do it!"  
>Stopping in her tracks, Jasper turned around with a scowl. "That's low runt, I fear nothing!"  
>"Prove it, get in a gloryhole."  
>"Fine. I'll give these organics an experience they'll never forget!" Jasper growled out as she stomped towards one of the vacant boxes.  
>"Oh, I bet you will sis." Amethyst giggled as she entered her own box.  
>Within Jasper's box, three dicks poked in towards her. "Amethyst said I stroke them or suck them until stuff comes out. How hard can it be?" Reaching towards one of the dicks, she grabs on hard and yanks with her full strength. She heard a scream of pain as red stuff shoots out of the dick in front of her, splattering her hand and face with a tantalizing scent. Jasper licks her lips as she grips another dick and takes the third one in her mouth, yanking much too hard once more, causing another yelp of pain, leading to another splash of red liquid splattering her form. Within her mouth, the third dick twitched erect as she ran her tongue along it roughly, gripping the dick with her mouth too tightly. From the other end of the hole, a man moans in a mix of pleasure and pain as he shoots his cum into Jasper's mouth, a salty taste lingering on her tongue as she swallows. "Mmm, that's pretty good. Maybe I should use my mouth more."  
>Meanwhile, Amethyst giggled as she saw four dicks poke into her box. Her gem glowed as she shapeshifted mouths at the end of her hands and her feet, phasing off her shoes as she stretched a mouth towards each dick, sucking them all off at once, four mouths lightly sucking away at four different dicks, rolling their tongues around the shafts and tightening themselves around the shafts as each one adjusted to the twitches within, taking four different loads at once, before all four swallowed, sending the cum through Amethyst's arms and legs and into her waiting belly.  
>As the night went on, people lined up at both Amethysts and Jasper's boxes. People were moving towards and away from Amethyst's box quickly, Amethyst sucking five people off at once, her belly swelling out a bit from all the cum she was swallowing. Meanwhile, word had spread about Jasper's box being rougher, those that were in to masochism lined up to experience the mix of pleasure and pain they craved.  
>After a few hours, their time was up, the pair exited the boxes and took their cuts from their time in the box. Amethyst's wad of cash was much thicker, much to the larger Quartz's annoyance.  
>Amethyst smiled as she put a hand on Jasper's leg. "Don't worry about it sis, you did good for your first time! Maybe go gentler next time, your hands are covered in blood! That's not a good thing sis."  
>Jasper looked down at her hands and gave them a lick. "Tastes fine to me, but the.....you called them dicks? The stuff they shot in my mouth was better."  
>"Oh man, you actually swallowed? I expected you to cough it all up the first time. Swallowing isn't for everyone." Amethyst patted her belly in contentment, the cum within sloshing around a bit.  
>Jasper's face flushed a dark orange once more. "W-well, this was fun, we'll have to do it again."  
>Amethyst's eyes lit up. "Yeah! But before we do, we're getting you some dildos to practice with."  
>"What's a dildo?" Jasper asked curiously.  
>"You'll find out soon sis." Amethyst said coyly before she started heading towards the door. Jasper hesitated a moment before following after her.  
>True to her word, Amethyst used part of her cash to buy Jasper a few practice dildos, the large Quartz's face blushing once more as she realized what they were shaped like. Her embarrassment turned into determination as she continued looking at the dildos. "I won't let Amethyst beat me in this again. I will get better at this and earn more than her next time!" She thought to herself as she carried the bag with her back through town and into her private area of the beach house.  
>It only took one night before Jasper's room ended up being sound proofed. It didn't come fast enough, the damage had been done, Steven's body aged a few years from the lewd moans and the loud slurping sounds Jasper had made that first night.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah......an alternate way for Steven to age up, and something for Jasper to learn how to do properly. Her Quartz pride won't allow her to be second best at anything if she can help it.


End file.
